


The Accelerated Program

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Gifted Series, M/M, Mutant Powers, Senior Highschool, will add more along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol hates school......and ends up hating it even more when he enters the Accelerated Program.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol this is an excuse to spread my EXO in Highschool with Powers agenda lol also please bear with me and the nicknames skskskskks if you find it cringy immediately exit sksksksksks
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gets into a fight.

August 8, 3064 – the day everything changed.

_ Everything will never be the same again. _

⚜

It has only been one week and Park Chanyeol already wanted to drop out of school.

Senior highschool should be preparing him for his future. Gone are the pettiness, and it was all about trying to graduate with good marks. Teachers should care more and properly concern themselves with their students. They should guide them closely through their study and be open to advise them when they need help.

However, nothing has changed at all. It's still the same old system just like in junior highschool, with everyone being divided into classes. Those at the top get all the nice learning conditions and enjoy privileges that you could say was an obvious bonus as a student of the academy. Meanwhile, those at the bottom could just fuck off and rot to death because the teachers don't give a flying fuck about them.

For such a prestigious school, Sky National Academy is shit.

"Oi, Kai." Chanyeol kicked his friend's chair, waking up the little idiot who managed to sleep in the middle of the buzzing and chaotic cafeteria. But then again, even if he was in the middle of a street with vehicles honking, he'd still sleep there if his mental state wanted to.

Snoring loudly, Kim Jongin was startled awake and sat up, staring drowsily at Chanyeol who placed two trays filled with food on the table with a loud clanging thud.

"Thanks, Ash," Jongin laughed as he rubbed his hands, completely ignorant of his friend's foul mood. "Wow, today we have actual food, not dogshit!"

"Yeah, but we have to be quick because lunch is only thirty minutes today," Chanyeol grumbled. "I spent ten minutes lining up. We've got twenty minutes left."

"I want to die," Jongin complained as he dug into his food. "Will it hurt if the school gave us at least forty-five minutes to let everything digest or would they rather have us shitting in the toilets so much?"

"I'll hurry eating and then shit in front of the chancellor's door," Chanyeol said, and this time, his mood did not escape Jongin anymore.

"Hey… you okay?" Jongin asked awkwardly, kicking him lightly under the table. "You're so cranky today."

"As long as I'm in here, I'm always in a bad mood," Chanyeol answered, pursing his lips. 

"But it's more intense today," Jongin pushed. "You've got problems with someone? We can beat them up together."

Chanyeol sighed as he just shook his head, unwilling to rant since they were in a place filled with so many people. Jongin luckily didn't push it anymore after that, and they only began eating in silence. 

Besides, Chanyeol wasn't even sure if Jongin understood him. The guy was in the Second Class, after all. He doubts he'd sympathize with the grievances of a pathetic Eighth Class like him. He'd probably just dismiss him as someone who complained more than did something to make his situation better.

And with the kind of mood that Chanyeol was in, he might do something he will regret.

When they realized there were only five minutes left before lunchtime ended, Jongin and Chanyeol rushed up to their feet to hurry and return their trays then go back to the classroom in time.

But as Chanyeol stood up and turned, someone bumped into him. It was a boy a foot shorter than him, wearing clear glasses, piercings on his ears and was holding a tray filled with food. 

"Shit!" Chanyeol swore as his tray and phone skidded away. He glared at the boy who had bumped into him as he quickly moved to pick up what he had dropped.

"Watch where you're going," the boy quietly told him, yet his voice was so frosty that Chanyeol was taken aback.

In disbelief, he let out a snicker as he said, "What, it's my fault? You're the one walking up here, and you even broke my phone!"

The boy rolled his eyes as he looked away. He reached into his pocket and suddenly shoved bills into Chanyeol's face,  _ fucking shoved bills  _ into Chanyeol's face who closed his eyes in anger, nose flaring in annoyance while Jongin gasped to the side.

"You little–"

"Ah, thank you so much, Light!" Jongin cried out as he hurriedly gathered the bills and shoved them into Chanyeol's jacket. "Ash, let it go," he mumbled before smiling at the other boy and saying, "We're gonna go, see you around!"

Jongin pushed Chanyeol away, and he would have settled it at that if that guy named Light hadn't chuckled and muttered "Eighth Class trash" like he wouldn't hear it.

Irritated, Chanyeol shoved Jongin to the side and walked back up to the student, eyes brushing over the First Class pin on his uniform before grabbing him by the collar and hissing, "What did you say?" 

"Eighth Class trash," he repeated, staring nonchalantly into Chanyeol's eyes, fearless. "What? You want me to repeat it again?"

Before he could even formulate a thought, Chanyeol lifted his fist in an attempt to punch the living daylights out of this little piece of arrogant shit.

But that was interrupted when suddenly, an ear-piercing sound struck his ears.

It was like the sound of a microphone crackling, but it was so sharp and deafening that Chanyeol let go of everything and fell to his knees, blocking out the sound. He didn't notice the way the boy he was in a fight with and Jongin had also dropped to the ground – and they were the only ones who were affected by it, as a majority of the students around them looked over in concern, wondering what the hell was happening.

_ Don't they hear it?!  _ Chanyeol wondered, wincing with his hands pressed against his ears as he peeked out to look at the other students.  _ What the fuck is this sound?! _

"Hello," a woman's voice suddenly popped out of the crackling sound. "You have been chosen as a new member of the Accelerated Program. It may not start pleasantly for now, but the next time you wake up, it will be a new world."

_ New world? What? _

"We will await you, Accel Class."

And then, Chanyeol fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol learns what it really means to be in the Accelerated Program.

August 10, 3064 – Things are changing.

_What is happening to us?_

⚜

The next time Chanyeol woke up, everything was so unbelievably _noisy_.

The sounds weren't intelligible, just a gibberish mix of laughing, crying, shouting, groaning, all kinds of noise that made his head hurt. He closed his eyes and covered them, swearing at the noise until they finally died down enough for him to relax and open his eyes. It was probably just his thoughts being too loud again.

Panic rose in him together with disorientation when Chanyeol realized he was not in his room, although the more he made sense of everything around him, the more he realized that he was in his room but not quite.

Still wearing his uniform, Chanyeol was in a very spacious copy of what seemed like his area in the room that he shared with Jongin. All his things were put neatly in place but since he didn't have much and everything was probably inside the closet in a corner, the room seemed a bit barren.

Something suddenly caught his eyes. On the bedside table, there was a box. It was colored dark blue and upon closer inspection, it bore the crest of the Accel Class. 

"Accel Class? What?" Chanyeol mumbled in confusion as he took the box and opened it.

Inside, there was a tablet device and a pin. Bringing it up to his face, it was a pin for the Accel Class. Chanyeol's hand instinctively reached for his own pin and discovered that it wasn't there anymore.

Does this mean Chanyeol was in the Accelerated Program now? What did he even do? They had not taken any test other than the entrance exam. Or was there a mistake? After all, the Accel Class was the highest-ranking class in the school. It's only for those exceptionally great ones, only less than ten people get accepted each year and knowing the kind of dumbass that Chanyeol was, it's hard to believe he would even pass anything related to it.

But then again… no one knew how the Accels were chosen. No one was sure if there was even a test for it. Anything related to them has been kept with utmost confidentiality. The Accels still go to their normal classes and then proceed to the accelerated classes during the time period. They may keep friendships with other students but the Accels themselves cannot share what they do together during their classes.

The noises in Chanyeol's head started to act up. He groaned, swearing once more at the thoughts to shut the fuck up. For the second time, they died down into a background buzz, allowing him to think again.

What if the choosing of the Accel Class has something to do with the noise he heard at the cafeteria?

Chanyeol couldn't recall properly, but if he was right, it went like, _"You have been chosen as an Accel. It may not start pleasantly for now, but the next time you wake up, it will be a new world."_

It was so fucking cryptic, but one thing was for sure – that sound he had heard had something to do with how he was chosen as a member of the Accelerated Program.

Chanyeol couldn't quite believe it yet, but he took the liberty of putting the pin on. He then took out the tablet. Upon opening it, he was greeted by a message.

"Greetings, Accel Class. By now, it is expected that you have awakened. We hope you have rested well because by eight in the morning, you are required to proceed to the Accel classroom and attend the class with your new adviser, Teacher Sync. May you have a great journey."

"So this is it…" Chanyeol sighed as he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on the closet. "You're going to make a fool out of yourself now."

The noises in his head burst out, and it just made him feel worse.

⚜

With his headphones on, Chanyeol proceeded to the Accel classroom. The voices in his head have started to subside with the music that he was listening to, making everything more bearable.

People were staring at him as he walked down the hallway. Chanyeol did his best to ignore them, but the attention was making his skin crawl. It was good that it didn't take long before he finally reached the classroom.

Chanyeol was greeted by a strange atmosphere. There were only four people inside seated on the available desks, including his friend, Jongin, who was seated on the desk to the leftmost side of the classroom, the second from the back. He rushed over and sat to his right.

"Kai!" he called out as he took off his headphones. Thankfully, the voices were quiet now. Maybe it's because Chanyeol was too nervous to think too much, so his thoughts weren't too loud this time.

Jongin smiled at him nervously in acknowledgement.

"Ash," he greeted him. "How are you?"

"Fine," Chanyeol answered. "I'm just a bit weirded out."

Jongin perked up and leaned forward. "You experienced something weird, too?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, that day at the cafeteria… that sound, the announcement, did you hear it, too?"

Jongin looked a bit strange, like he was disappointed and hesitant before smiling again and nodding. "Yes. That was extremely weird. Only we were the ones who were able to hear it."

"But I still have so many questions," Chanyeol said. 

"Like what?"

"Like–"

The door suddenly opened. A pleasant-looking man entered, someone Chanyeol supposed was the Teacher Sync that the message on the tablet was referring to. He came together with the remaining of whom Chanyeol recognized were the senior Accels, filling in the remainder of the seats.

"There are supposed to be nine of you, five new students and four seniors," the teacher said. "Is everyone here?"

Chanyeol looked around. Behind his own, there was still an empty desk.

"Ah, it seems like someone is late," the teacher said. "It is alright. You've been through a lot the past few days."

What did he mean by that? 

"Anyway, let us start!" he clapped his hands together. "I am Sangcheol 'Sync' Lee, so you can call me Teacher Sync. From here on out, I will be your adviser. Welcome to the Accelerated Program, new Accel Class."

The senior Accels clapped their hands, throwing smiles towards the new ones who just clapped along, more confused than delighted about being a part of the highest class since they weren't even sure how they got here.

"Being a part of the Accelerated Program is deserved only by those who are brilliant and exceptional," Teacher Sync started as he took out a remote control and activated the projector. "Humans are always evolving. When we hit a wall, we struggle to develop and climb over it, then once again face the challenge on the other side. Our minds will always adapt and help us survive through any obstacle."

Pictures of human development and the mind were flashed, and along with it came the dulled out yet excited noises in Chanyeol's mind.

"With the help of technology, we have formulated a way to unlock the full potential of the brain. That sound you heard just a few days ago, that was a sonic wave sent to do this."

Images of the mind being stimulated by sound was flashed.

"But not everyone can be affected. Only those who are exceptional enough are affected – only _you_ were affected. Your brains are developed enough to go to the next stage and handle the capacity of your full potential."

Teacher Sync smiled at them. "The Accelerated Program will help you in every step of the way to hone your potential. You will enjoy privileges and the best services in school, and you will be exempted from various rules. But keep in mind that being an Accel Class means you will do your best to hone your potentials and that you will keep it highly confidential."

_But why?_ Chanyeol thought. _Why do we need to keep it a secret from everyone else?_

Teacher Sync closed the projector. He stood in front with crossed arms and said, "This time, I'd like to ask you, new Accels. Why have you been chosen as an Accel Class?"

_Shit,_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes. _And now I thought I'd find answers. All I got are more questions._

Suddenly, everything turned black. It was not only because the lights were closed. No, everything was pure and unadulterated darkness, like a piece of thick cloth had been bound around the classroom to keep the light completely out.

_"Why were we chosen as Accel? Teacher Sync, I'd like to answer you with a question."_

The darkness disappeared. A gasp escaped Chanyeol's lips when he realized that they were fucking _underwater_ , but it didn't seem like he had trouble breathing like it normally would. Yet there was no doubt that they were underwater, their breaths even causing bubbles and their hairs flowing with the waves.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck._

"It's Light!" Jongin cried out from Chanyeol's side.

Eyes wide, Chanyeol finally saw the boy in front of them. It was the same guy whom he had been fighting with that day in the cafeteria. He looked the same with his glasses and his earpiercings, but he didn't have his calm disposition this time. There was a crazed gleam in his eyes as he glared at Teacher Sync, who didn't look fazed and seemed even excited.

"What the fuck did you do to us?!" he hissed as the world shifted and they were back in school. Yet instead of being in the classroom, they were out in the empty gym.

"Am I dreaming?" Chanyeol muttered nervously, the voices in his head becoming louder. Everything was making him dizzy.

"Marvelous," Teacher Sync praised. "You are very powerful. Exceptional. No doubt about your membership into the Accelerated Program. Introduce yourself and your potential to your classmates."

The boy looked like he wanted to shout at the teacher, but he calmed himself and shifted them back into their classroom. Chanyeol saw the exact same boy from the cafeteria again as he pushed his glasses back and answered, "I am Baekhyun 'Light' Byun, a First Class. My potential… my potential is the ability to create illusions."

Chanyeol's mouth dropped open.

Potentials… potentials are powers?

_I'm dreaming. I'm fucking dreaming._

"You do not have to be afraid, Light," Teacher Sync said. "It is what makes you exceptional. It is a power that you must develop. If you do, you will become an important chess piece in the advancement of humankind. It applies to everyone here. Do not be afraid of your potential, it is what makes you greater than you already are."

"Umm, Teacher S-Sync? It's kinda hard not to b-be afraid…"

Chanyeol gasped when he saw Jongin hanging upside down in the air, his stomach exposed as he tried his hardest to cling on to the desk, but even that was starting to float.

"Kai!" he called out as he stood up to grab his friend's hand.

Teacher Sync rushed over. "Alright, please calm down. Don't panic. Take deep breaths. You'll be able to control your potential when you're calmer."

Jongin nodded as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a while, he slowly lowered down to the ground until his feet were completely on the floor.

"Alright," Teacher Sync patted his shoulder. "Please introduce yourself to everyone."

"Ah, hey!" Jongin waved awkwardly. "I'm Jongin 'Kai' Kim… a Second Class, a-and I guess my potential is… umm… manipulating gravity…"

Another student suddenly raised his hand and asked, "Is this manipulating gravity, too?" 

He pointed at his phone and pen floating in front of him. He then flicked his finger forward and the objects flew upward. "Or should I call it telekinesis?" 

"However you wish, it is up to you," Teacher Sync answered. "You know your potential best."

The student stood up, his phone and pen flying back into his jacket.

"I am Sehun 'Space' Oh, a First Class, and my potential is telekinesis… although I need to be strong enough to actually carry them."

"It's good that you know your limitations," Teacher Sync said. "As we go on, you'll learn to get past it."

"Teacher Sync! I just discovered my potential!" another new Accel spoke up, waving his hand up. When everyone turned to look at him, he was standing, but his feet were ankle-deep into the ground.

"I'm Kyungsoo 'Ghost' Do, a First Class and I just discovered that I can pass through objects!" he exclaimed before he sunk completely into the ground and rose back up into his seat.

"We've got an interesting batch this year," Teacher Sync, nodding his head in appreciation. "There's only one who hasn't shared his potential yet."

Chanyeol avoided the teacher's eyes. His gaze fell on a senior Accel, someone he recognized yet didn't really know by name. He smirked at him knowingly before looking away.

And suddenly, the voices in his head surged louder.

Hands flying up, Chanyeol blocked his ears and sunk against his desk. He heard Teacher Sync calling out to him, but the voices were louder. They used to be unknown gibberish but now, the voices were extremely loud and coherent.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"I want to eat."

"Ash! Are you okay?! Fucking say something!"

"The newbies are really promising. I feel burdened ahahaha."

"What if I get stuck in a wall, shit."

"I hate everyone here."

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_ Chanyeol screamed inside his brain, wincing as a sharp throbbing sensation attacked his temples.

Everyone in the class suddenly groaned, hands coming up to their temples. 

"Hey dumbass," Baekhyun called out, scowling as he reached up and slapped the top of Chanyeol's head. He had a hand up his temple, massaging it. "Was that you?" 

"What?" Chanyeol snapped at him. "Why did you have to slap me, you little shit–"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself. I said, did you shout at us mentally?"

"Would you mind sharing your potential to us?" Teacher Sync pushed, smiling at him despite the way his hand massaged at his temple.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, looking away from Baekhyun as he stood up.

"I am Chanyeol 'Ash' Park, an Eighth Class, and my potential is to fucking hear voices," Chanyeol snarkily said, glaring at Teacher Sync. "Your stupid sonic wave bullshit made me mentally ill! I've been hearing voices since the moment I woke up! You probably made us all mentally ill, and this is all a sick hallucination!"

"Ash…" Jongin tugged at his hand. "Calm down...

"It's not just voices in your mind," a senior Accel spoke up, the same one who had smirked at him cryptically earlier. "You're hearing our thoughts. You even sent your own thoughts to us."

Chanyeol was dumb, he didn't quite understand that.

"Ash, I know it's hard to accept, and it's fine," Teacher Sync consoled him. "You are a telepath. It's a hard potential to master, and you might think you're mentally ill, but you will eventually accept it. Being an Accel is a hard journey, and you have to start somewhere."

Teacher Sync spread his arms out.

"It is alright to feel afraid today, but you will realize how great you are. Once again, welcome to the Accelerated Program everybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exo with powers skkkkkrrrrrttttt im excited to write future chapters
> 
> what do you think? comment your thoughts below or ask me: https://curiouscat.me/hyunchanee_exo


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are entertained~ hehehe

August 10, 3064 – Things are changing.

_ Powers are real. _

⚜

The Accelerated Program wasn't just a class filled with the smartest students Sky National Academy had to offer. It was still a little hard to believe, but Chanyeol found out it was actually a class for students with  _ special  _ potentials. 

Not only like the potentials quiz bee champions have – no, the potentials they had weren't solely academic. 

They were  _ superhuman. _

Really, it's still hard to believe. But Chanyeol was fucking  _ hearing _ the thoughts of his classmates and he could even project his own thoughts to them. His classmates exhibited potentials that shouldn't even be possible; but who is he to dictate the possible in this reality?

Jongin Kim was able to manipulate his gravity, Kyungsoo Do was able to pass through solid matter, Sehun Oh was telekinetic and that Baekhyun Byun jerk didn't have the power to have an unlimited supply of money that he can shove into people's faces – no, because to make matters worse, he had the potential to make  _ illusions _ .

If reality shouldn't make these potentials possible, then why do they exist? 

It all just goes down to the fact that nothing really is impossible, even superhuman powers.

Chanyeol has to deal with all of this now.

"Sorry for earlier."

Chanyeol perked up and it was a senior, Junmyeon 'Hint' Kim, also the designated Head Student of the Accelerated Program. He came over with the other three seniors, probably wanting to chat since Teacher Sync went out and gave them free time for the next hour. All of their potentials haven't been shown to the new Accels yet, and Chanyeol was pretty curious.

"What did you mean?" Chanyeol asked.

"My potential is to increase other potentials," Junmyeon explained. "I intentionally increased your potential so you'd find it out today. It will get frustrating if you drag it out, and you might even keep it to yourself. It won't ever do you good if you don't let the academy help you."

"Great, the academy finally has the time of the day to help me," Chanyeol grumbled.

"It's not only Ash, right?" Kyungsoo interjected from behind Jongin, staring at the seniors with wide, round eyes. "You increased my potential, too. I didn't experience anything until today."

"As I've said, I did it for your own good," Junmyeon said. "As Head Student, I want the best for everyone."

"If you do, then you should be guilty of what you've done."

Everyone turned to Baekhyun, who was coolly standing behind everyone clumping around to chat. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was smirking mischievously at them.

"What are you talking about, Light?" Jongin asked.

Baekhyun brought a finger forward, accusingly pointing at Chanyeol.

"Ash is a telepath, and you forced the most of his potential out," Baekhyun said. "And do you know what that means?"

Everyone exchanged glances before turning to Chanyeol, who could already glean what Baekhyun meant.

"He's an intrusive force who can freely invade our minds, and you enabled him to do so," Baekhyun continued haughtily before anyone bothered to answer him. 

Chanyeol stood up, walking towards Baekhyun and towered over him. The other boy stared up at him without wavering, ever the confident and smug jerk that he was ever since the day they met and it pissed Chanyeol off.

"I'm in no control of my powers, and it gives me headaches. If there's anyone who is intrusive, it's you, Light. You can make illusions and fool us without much repurcussions. So, if you intend to have my potential suppressed, then it's best that  _ you  _ have yours suppressed, too."

Electricity sparked between them as they stared at each other, unwilling to back down.

"Ash..." Jongin whined. "Light... You guys are too much."

The way Baekhyun smirked was so condescending that it made Chanyeol clench his fists with the strong urge to punch the smug look out of this asshole's face.

"Noobs, break it up," a senior named Jongdae 'Link' Kim came to push them away from each other. "Sheesh, it's just the first day and you guys are already fighting each other."

He lifted his phone up. The computer and projector suddenly sparked into life, flashing back to the presentation Teacher Sync has shown regarding rules that they had to follow.

"See that? Do you remember?" Jongdae said, gesturing to the screen. "It says _ 'Be civil with each other and never fight.' _ If any of you fight, there will be detention. I know you guys would prefer not being in proximity with each other so I suggest you don't fight and avoid each other."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pushed Chanyeol away with his shoulder before going back to his chair. The taller boy only glared at him then turned towards their seniors to continue what they had been talking about.

"So you control technology, Link?" Jongin wondered, not necessarily to change the topic but because he was legitimately curious.

"As long as I'm connected," Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows as he showed him his phone that flashed the words  **HACKED ^w^** across the screen before it buzzed back into the normal display.

"How about you, Moon?" Jongin asked the eldest in the room, Minseok 'Moon' Kim. He didn’t look like he was the eldest at all. In fact, he looked like he was the youngest. Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo’s faces all looked more mature than his.

"You wouldn't want to see," Junmyeon chuckled as he patted Minseok's shoulder. "Moon can push someone into quite a long period of temporary paralysis just by touch so I'd think twice about provoking him."

Jongin laughed awkwardly, nodding before turning to Yixing 'Lay' Zhang, who was quietly watching them from the side.

"How about Lay? What is your potential?" he wondered.

"Kind of boring, but I like it," Yixing smiled as he suddenly took out a ballpen, clicking it until it showed a blade, then stabbed himself into the throat.

Jongin almost fainted in fright. Chanyeol rushed to help but luckily, he just fell into his chair instead.

"Lay!" Junmyeon chided as Yixing burst out laughing, even moving his head to make the pen sticking into his neck wiggle before he took it out. Not a single drop of blood came from where he stabbed, and there wasn't even a wound on there.

“We talked about not scaring the new Accels,” Junmyeon exasperatedly said.

“Teacher Sync said we gotta be proud of our potentials,” Yixing winked with an amused laugh.

⚜

_ “We just received a message from school. You actually made it into the Accelerated Program for real?” _

“Yes, dad.”

_ “Wow… That’s… I’m very happy. Your mom is happy, too. You’re actually working hard this time. Expect some cookies to come. You can share it with your friends.” _

“Mn… I missed home. I want mom's cooking.”

_ “It’s just been barely a week, Ash.” _

“I don’t do well with this dorm thing. I was fine with Kai but then they moved me into a wide dorm and it's too quiet.”

_ “Just a few more months, we’ll see you.” _

“That’s too long...”

_ “It’ll come by quickly. Before you know it, you’ll be back home eating together with us. We love you. _ _ ” _

When the call ended, Chanyeol sighed and rolled around in his bed, grunting under his breath. The voices in his head were still there, but they didn’t give him much grievance since he has figured out that his potential acted like the human eye. Once he didn't focus, the voices will blur out in the background but if he did focus, then it will cause him misery.

But still, it would be perfect if he figured out how to completely shut his mind off from it. 

A part of Chanyeol thought it was cool having a potential now that he has come into terms with the reality of the situation right now, but the more logical part of him detested it.

Chanyeol may be a dumbass, but he had principles and held them quite highly. Baekhyun was a jerk, but he was right. He had a potential that was intrusive to the privacy of the students. This stupid potential made him feel like he was a trespasser or something.

As a member of the Accelerated Program, Chanyeol was able to enjoy some privileges he never thought he'd able to have before. For one, Chanyeol was now able to go out of the dorm without any curfew. It was already past ten in the evening, and with one look of his pin, the guards on night patrol didn't bother him and let him do whatever he had to do.

Chanyeol didn't really know what he wanted to do that night, but all he knew was that he needed a walk alone to get his thoughts sorted out.

_ This stupid school isn't so bad at night, _ Chanyeol thought when he reached the pool. He stared at the water, suddenly wanting to swim. Too bad he didn’t bring a towel and swimwear with him.

_ So you want to swim, Ash? _

A sharp pain seemed to puncture the side of Chanyeol's skull when he heard that foreign thought. He closed his eyes, groaning as he pressed against his temple. The next time Chanyeol blinked, he suddenly found himself underwater, just like earlier in the classroom. It was so surreal that when he moved, it also felt like he was legitimately submerged in water, his movement slow and delayed.

There was only one person who was capable of doing this.

_ Light!  _ Chanyeol shouted, intentionally using his potential. It was painful, but amidst that pain was a tingling sensation, like his mind was open and in contact with another mind.

The illusion suddenly faltered, the underwater scenery turning translucent, revealing the actual reality behind it. 

_ Fuck off, Ash!  _

_ Why don't you fuck off?! I was minding my own business, you son of a bitch! _

_ Minding your own business?! I had to do something because you won't get out of my head! _

_ I didn't mean it! _

The illusion faded away completely. Chanyeol yelped when he felt a punch to his side. It hurt, but not too much to make him feel like his organs were blunted or something.

"Nosy asshole, get out of my head!" 

Baekhyun suddenly appeared in front of him, glaring at him past his glasses. He was also still wearing their uniform, and maybe he was the same as Chanyeol who just wanted to have a walk.

"I could punch you flat like a pancake if I bothered," Chanyeol threatened.

"I'll punch  _ you  _ first if you do," Baekhyun hissed as he slapped the side of his head. "Get out of my head first, it feels like you're poking at my brains if you stay in here."

"I swear, I'm not reading your mind or whatever," Chanyeol grumbled as he scratched his head. "I can't even control it. All I get are voices and headaches"

"You better," Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he turned around to walk away, but he suddenly stopped on his tracks.

_ "Where did that rascal go?!" _

_ Chase him! Don't let him get away!" _

_ "Take that stone! Throw it at him!" _

"Light, hide!" Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist. The other boy wretched his wrist out of Chanyeol's hold and suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards a huge tree that he had created and pushed Chanyeol behind it.

"Asshole," Chanyeol whispered before shifting his gaze towards the students who had been running around.

"Who are those?" Baekhyun whispered, eyes narrowed as he watched a boy enter the scene. Realizing there wasn't a quick way out other than from where he had entered, he looked around frantically.

Then, it was too late.

Around six figures with red masks suddenly came and ambushed the lone one, surrounding him like a school of piranhas as they began beating him up into a pulp.

"We need to help him!" Chanyeol hissed.

"Go get yourself beaten up, Eighth Class," Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a patronizing tone.

Chanyeol scowled at Baekhyun, who was obviously calling him an Eighth Class as a challenge to his identity as an Accel Class.

_ Asshole,  _ Chanyeol shot at him telepathically, immediately making Baekhyun wince.

The headache attacked like needles into his forehead. But Chanyeol ignored it, fingers shooting up to press against his temple since he noticed how the ache lessened like that. Focusing hard, he forcefully invaded the minds of as much of the masked figures as he possibly could.

_ Stop beating him or I'll beat your brains out,  _ Chanyeol threatened them, projecting his words as strong as he possibly could.

It definitely was strong, but Chanyeol was able to get only three of them. It was strong enough that they suddenly exclaimed and fell to their feet, cradling their heads. The others looked around in confusion before they ignored their companions and continued to beat up their victim.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, wondering if he should continue using his potential or physically involve himself in the fight.

Suddenly, Chanyeol noticed a new mind in the area. He didn't know how, but it was like he can sense the presence of other consciousnesses.

"It's Lay," Baekhyun said.

The senior Accel Class appeared and suddenly pounced on the three masked people. Chanyeol's mouth was agape in awe watching him beat everyone up without even breaking a single sweat.

"Lay!" Chanyeol called out as he jumped out of their hiding place once he was finished. Baekhyun followed after him as they approached their senior.

"Ash, Light," Yixing smiled at him, deep dimples forming at the sides of his lips. "Were you guys responsible in knocking out the others?"

"Mn, it was me," Chanyeol said. "But Lay! Who are these people?"

"Ah," Yixing chuckled as he grabbed a mask and took it off, revealing the young face of the student behind it.

"The enemies of the Accelerated Program."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "But these are just students."

"They _are_ just students, but they are members of the Red Order," Yixing continued. "They're a gang that's out to harass the other students and disrupt the peace of the school. Since the student committee is completely incapable of dealing with them, the chancellor asks us to deal with them instead."

"Ah shit," Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is this Red Order? I just honestly want to study."

Yixing shook his head.

"Being an Accel Class is more than just studying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun's personality is in his eyeballs. he rolls them around too much

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts below or if you wanna be anonymous, ask me on my CC: https://curiouscat.me/hyunchanee_exo


End file.
